


Meanwhile Misha

by ElizaStyx



Series: Double Trouble in the World of Fables [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drag, Dragons, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young prince Jensen Winchester is really fed up that his twin brother Dean prefers to spend All Hallow's Eve with his beloved dragon - Baby. If only he knew though that the fate has a special plan for him for that pumpkin-themed afternoon, he surely wouldn't be so bitter. After all, staying grumpy with Misha on board is rather an uncommon occurence.<br/>~~~<br/>A cockles prequel to "Marry Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile Misha

Dean really was becoming more and more annoying and distant these days. Jensen had this decent plan to spend the evening together, eating some pumpkin pies and watching the parade from the top of the gate tower but no. His dearest twin brother had to take Baby for a flight. Jensen just shook his head in disbelief.  
It really hurt, loosing the person closest to you like that.  
Jensen lost all of his interest in celebrating and decided to stay alone in his room with a significant amount of beer and angst.  
Kind of a sad thing to do when you are a young prince in a happy kingdom.

***

Misha Collins was twenty and had a very specific sight on the life and his person. Frankly, the last thing he wanted was to be labelled as normal and he was doing his best to prevent that. All Hallow's Eve was just a perfect occasion to continue with the dealings.  
He carefully dressed up in a pink, fluffy dress, painted his mouth with a cherry-red lipstick and put a veil on his head. Of course he had to add the fishnet stockings and pink high- heeled shoes that for some reason were always standing in the corner of the corridor while the last lady of the house had been seen there approximately eighteen years earlier. Strangely enough, they fit him perfectly but for Misha it wasn't shocking at all.  
All good kinds of crazy always had walked hand in hand with him.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and satisified with the efect left the house.

The afternoon sun was shining a warm light that created a rather lazy atmosphere but Misha wasn't up for a nap.  
He had one more important thing to do. He went to the stables where Sergei was waiting for him.  
Sergei was Misha's dragon. His scales were of a vivid orange colour and he had a funny scar on his snout that resembled a mustache. Misha really loved him although he generally sucked at dragon riding.

"Hello, Serg!" said Misha jumping into the dragon's slot.  
Sergei tried to lick him but Misha jumped back just in time to save his outfit from being covered in sulfury saliva. He patted the big nose instead.  
"Not today." he laughed, seeing the hurt look in the dark-blue eyes. "Today we are going to have some fun. Give me your paw." Misha reached out.  
Sergei huffed, pretending he was too offended to be interested in any plan Misha could have but deep in his heart he really was similar to his owner and felt a sting of excitement.  
"Come on!" Misha gestured to make him hurry up.  
Slowly the dragon obeyed, making the whole process look as if he was giving up on his dignity. Misha rolled his eyes and picked up a bucket of paint that he brought to the stables on the day before.  
It was pink and glittery.  
Sergei produced a loud whiz of delight.  
Misha started painting his dragon's claws.

***

The parade started few minutes after five in the afternoon. Literally everything was orange so Misha's dragon fitted very well. The bizzare pair was in the center of attention and this really pleased both of them, those unfullfilled showmen having their five minutes in the spotlight.  
For the citizens of the capital the day of all the Good Spirits that watched over them was always a great occasion to celebrate joyfully, dressing up, eating a lot of sweets and pumpkin flavoured stuff and marching through their cities, towns or villages together.  
The crowd was cheering and dancing, wearing all kinds of crazy outfits but Misha was the queen and this was an almost orgasmic experience for him.

Almost as good as it was for his dragon.

People patted Sergei's sides, bowed in front of him, kissed his pink claws or his snout and he was enjoying himself a bit too much. In the sudden euphoria he roared loudly and with whistles encouraging him, he launched up into the air, taking Misha by surprise.  
Misha Collins produced a high pitched scream, trying to maintain at least a bit of control over Sergei's actions but he failed miserably, achieving only one thing.

Sergei did a perfect barrel roll and confused by his own trick, started heading right towards the wall of the castle with a great momentum.

***

Jensen heard the sounds of the parade and it only really made him more pissed off. The fact that his father, king John, never allowed his sons to join the people was sick itself but now, with Dean dumping him, it was a milion times worse.  
He was really grumpy and halfly done with his prog and booze when he heard a loud noise coming from outside. A noise louder than the whole crowd. A terrifying screech.  
He run out on the balcony.  
 _Fuck._ he thought when he saw a large orange dragon falling right onto him.

***

Misha could do absolutely nothing but watch with a pure horror his dragon descending onto a man who had that misfortunate idea to go out on the balcony right in this moment.  
Sergei made a pitiful noise and digged his claws into the slippery tiles, managing to scratch them with a very unpleasant squeek.  
Somehow he slowed down though.

The man survived.

Misha looked at him from above dragon's head and saw him panting loudly, his face inches from Sergei's scarred snout. The man looked up at him with a pair of wide open green eyes and seeing a very strange and dark silhouette towering above him, he fainted.  
 _Great._ thought Misha. _Always scaring the shit out of the handsome._

***

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, firstly noticing that it was significantly darker than before.  
And then his sight fell on a person that was bending over him. He could only tell the shape of the indistinct figure and thought it had to be human despite a really odd shape. He blinked few times and realised it was a man who owned a piercing pair of blue eyes, mouth painted with a red lipstick and had his face covered with a currently messed up veil. The whole vision was too bizzare to be true.  
But then the man spoke.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked in a pleasant and truly worried voice.  
Jensen raised his hand and patted the top of his head and then his face, checking if all of the parts were on their places.  
They were so he moved both his legs one after another and realised he was breathing steadily.  
"Yeah, I'm good." he said, looking back in the eyes of the strangely dressed man.  
"Fantastic!" a wide grin appeared on the face above him. "I am so sorry for that. Sergei got out of control."  
"Sergei?" Jensen was again confused.  
"My dragon." the man in veil pointed at something behind him. "I'm Misha Collins."

Jensen tried to look above Misha's shoulder and finally spotted a big orange dragon filling his whole balcony and looking repentant.  
"Jensen Winchester." he answered machinally.  
Misha's hand, which he reached out, fell to his side.  
"Really?" he asked, his face pale.  
"What?" Jensen turned to him, his brow furrowed.  
"You really are a **prince**?" Misha stared at him as if he told him he just gave birth to a dancing bear.  
"Of course I am." Jensen was getting slightly annoyed. "John Winchester is my father, I live in this freaking castle and I can't go to that freaking parade."  
"You can't... go to the parade?" Misha's eyes went wider.  
"Yes." Jensen's voice was bitter, he crossed his arms on his chest. "I am trapped like a fucking princess from a fucking fairytale."  
Suddenly Misha's face of shock turned into a face of mischievous joy.  
"How fortunate then" he said, looking him right into the soul. "that I came to the rescue."  
Jensen gulped, totally hypnotized by the beautiful eyes of the stranger.

***

The parade was coming to an end and with Jensen agreeing to steer Sergei, the three of them landed on the neat observation place at the top of the gate.  
Jensen had never had so much fun in his life before. He agreed to join Misha and illegaly go to the parade. He had no special costume but everyone seemed to be okay with it since Misha announced who he was.  
John was probably going to kill him once he would learn what had happened but Jensen didn't care.

Jensen was happy.

The crowd below them was lighting an enormous bonfire as the sun was going down behind the horizon, becoming red and painting the sky pink like Misha's dress.

Misha...

Misha was undoubtfully the most unique person Jensen has ever met and he really got to like him during that one afternoon they had just spent together.  
Jensen turned to his new friend and in those last rays of the sun he finally had an occasion to look at the man standing calmly by his side.  
He was taller than Jensen in those high heels and he looked riddiculously good in that fluffy thing and fishnet stockings. **Especially** those stockings. Jensen felt himself blushing a little, thinking about the garter belt he probably had underneath all the pink layers.  
And then Misha turned around to face him.  
He felt like a deer caught in lights, his face slowly becoming more and more red with every second he was trapped by that burning gaze, unable to break the spell.  
A shark-like grin slowly bent Misha's lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked silently, his voice husky.  
"Yes, very much." Jensen closed his eyes, his lashes casting a delicate shadow on his burning cheeks. "Thank you... Mish." he bit his tongue but it was too late, the pet name had left his mouth.  
"No problem." Misha shrugged, amused and thrilled by Jensen's behaviour. "Just send me a message whenever you feel like having some fun. I am always glad to rescue such a handsome prince." he winked.  
Jensen just stared at him, his mouth slowly opening in shock.  
 _Did he just...?_ he thought.  
Misha shook his head and chuckled.  
"You are a real cutie, Jen" he said and took a step towards him. "and I think I really like you. I would be more than just glad to hang out together sometime..."  
"Me too..." Jensen whispered, mesmerized by Misha standing now just inches from him.  
"Deal?" murmured Misha, being **really** close.  
"Deal." Jensen's voice was almost inaudible.

And when Misha closed the gap between them few seconds later, Jensen learned that a red lipstick may taste like cherries and that a kiss that leaves him breathless is the best kind of kiss.


End file.
